With the rapid development of artificial intelligence technology, it has become a hot topic in the current research that how to make a machine have the same intelligence as human. In this context, people hope that the machine can read an article, give a comment of its viewpoint, or give a general viewpoint of internet users on this article.
In the related art, comments of events (hot spots) may be indexed based on key words of the events through a conventional information retrieval technology, and a comment of a current event may be given based on the relevance among the events. The disadvantage of the solution lies in that, homogeneity of the comment is serious and the relevance is poor, the intelligence of the comment is low, and the efficiency is low.